Addicted to Gaara
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday Lee! 3 months after their relationship gets started, there are onesided second thoughts. The other partner is oblivious. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Sadly...I don't own Gaara either. cries


**This is a songfic to the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. I used the entire song, and it was requested by moonlit-rose05. Well, moonlit-rose05 requested a sequel to "Happy Birthday Lee!", and that's what this is! Hope you enjoy it.**

"Gaara. It's been so long since I've seen you." Lee spoke to himself.

_**It's like your a drug**_

"I wonder if he's been okay since that mission he had."

_**It's like your a demon I can't face down.**_

"We never talk, but I still want to be with you, Gaara."

_**It's like I'm stuck.**_

"I just wish you'd visit me sometime."

_**It's like I'm running from you all the time.**_

Not long after he said that, he heard a knock on his door.

"G-Gaara!" He exclaimed after opening the door.

"I was around here, so I decided to visit." The shorter boy smirked.

Lee recognized that face, and realized that Gaara must have wanted something.

"I missed you, Gaara. What did you need here in Konoha?" Lee asked innocently.

"Just you, Lee." he said sexily, Lee now realizing what Gaara wanted. He blushed, since they hadn't gone that far yet.

"Gaara...a-are you sure? Isn't it t-to soon?" Lee asked shakily. He did love Gaara, but this was too fast. He loved Gaara enough, though, to give him what he wanted even though he didn't approve at the time.

"It's been too long, and I want you, Lee."

"Um..okay...i-if you say so." Lee said, letting him in.

_**And I know I let you have all the power**_

Gaara closed the door behind him, and backed Lee into the wall, kissing the taller boy fiercely. Lee moaned into the unexpected kiss, which gave Gaara the opportunity yo slip his tongue into Lee's mouth. The raven haired boy moaned again, kissing the other male back. Gaara pulled away, taking Lee with him, and knocked Lee onto the futon only a few feet away from their former position. (Gomen, but because of the rating, I'm keeping this as clean as possible, so use your imagination.)

"I have to go now, but I'll see you around." Gaara said, dressing and leaving. As he walked out the door, Lee began to sob.

_**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around.**_

.:.Next Day.:.

There was a knock on his apartment door. A slightly sore Lee(heh, not sore from training that morning either) rose and answered it. He opened the door to see Gaara, with the exact same look on his face he'd had yesterday.

"Gaara, I can tell why you're here, but I don't think I can today."

_**It's like your a leech**_

Gaara paid no heed. He planted a not-so-gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He led the boy to the futon, them falling into the same position. Lee felt so dirty, but he couldn't deny his anatomy's _want_ for the other boy. He was still too tired from the last night to put any effort in, though.

_**Sucking the life from me**_

He was confused. He loved Gaara, and loved how he made him feel needed. However, he felt dirty and was tired from the previous night. He couldn't refuse, though. He wasn't complaining, and he wanted, no, needed Gaara to be happy.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

He gasped as he felt Gaara's skin against his. He hadn't realized they'd gotten so far, since he'd been contemplating his thoughts.

"G-Gaara. If you want..." Lee said, hinting for continuation. The red-head complied.

_**Without you inside of me**_

He moaned under his lover, loving and hating himself.

_**And I know I let you have all the power**_

He felt so bad, yet so good. He knew he couldn't stop this though. It wasn't possible. Not without more effort than even he, Rock Lee, could expel.

_**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**_

He breathed heavily, as he watched his lover go to the bathroom to dress.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

(A.N: I'm so sorry everybody, but when I was writing this, I accidentally skipped over three lines of this verse. I'd already finished typing by the time I realized it, so...I apologize! If you know the song, sing those three now please.)

"I know this is wrong, but it's like I can't get enough of him. I can't refuse him." Lee sighed.

_**It's like I can't think**_

"What?" Gaara asked.

_**Without you interrupting me**_

"Oh, just talking to myself." Lee said, appearing as happy as ever.

"Okay."

"So, how long are you staying?"

"I'm about to leave."

"So soon?"

"Yea."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight then, Gaara."

"Sayoonara." Gaara said, before leaving for his own village. Lee watched his boyfriend go, before promptly falling asleep.

_**In my thoughts, in my dreams**_

Lee awoke the next day, and immediately took a shower. He felt kind of dirty(physically not emotionally this time!), but he had to admit that it was really worth it at the time.

_'Why have I been thinking about him so much lately?'_

_**You've taken over me**_

"Naruto-kun, I knew I'd find you here." Lee stated as he approached Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"Heya Fuzzy-Brows." Naruto said, just having ordered his ramen.

"Oi, Fuzzy-Brows, you okay? You don't look so good." Naruto asked, just now looking his friend in the eye.

"Hmm. I wonder." Lee said almost lazily, sitting by his blond friend.

"What happened?"

"I don't feel like myself.

_**It's like I'm not me**_

"Why?"

"I, um, let Gaara-kun have his way with me the night before last."

"Eh?! You and Gaara? Since when?!" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Since my birthday. Well...that was my first time and my second was last night. Gaara came for that, and left last night. I feel dirty."

"Why did you let him do that if you didn't want to?"

"I don't know. I...feel dirty because I enjoyed it."

"Oh..."

"I don't feel the same."

_**It's like I'm not me**_

"Well, thanks anyways, Naruto-kun. I feel a little better. Ja ne." Lee said, as Naruto's bowl was placed in front of him. He walked away, letting his friend eat.

"Ah! I forgot I was supposed to spar with Neji today!" He shouted to himself. He was about to run off, but thought against it and walked towards the grounds.

When he arrived, Neji was leaning against a tree.

"You're late." Neji stated.

"Ah, sorry."

"You're limping." He stated just as monotonously.

"W-what?! I'm n-...how did you notice?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

_**It's like I'm lost**_

_'I can't tell anybody else about this. Especially not Neji or Gai-sensei.'_

"Really, it doesn't bother me." Lee lied, seeing his friend's expression.

_**It's like I'm giving up slowly**_

"Well don't fight today, rest." Neji ordered, walking away.

Lee sighed, and walked back to his apartment. He didn't need to be outside. He just wanted to be with Gaara.

_'With Gaara? Why did I think that...I _was_ thinking "my thoughts", not "with Gaara".'_

_**It's like your a ghost that's haunting me**_

.:.One Week Later.:.

A knock on the door woke Lee up. He'd been up thinking about his boyfriend, and didn't sleep well. He opened the door and met the face of his desires and nightmares.

"Gaara...back so soon..."

"I felt the need to see you."

"Why do you only come to visit when you want s-sex?" Lee asked, very concerned. Their relationship was only about sexual contact as of 3 months and a week or so. The 3 months had been no contact whatsoever.

"We're together aren't we?" Gaara retorted.

"Yes, but... if you only want to be with me for my b-body...then please leave."

_**Leave me alone**_

"You need space. I'll visit you soon." He stated, exiting the apartment.

_'You idiot! You didn't want him to leave, you just didn't want him to only visit for sex!'_ Lee thought.

_'Well, he wasn't bad, and I'm probably just not as _needy_ as he gets.'_ Lee countered, his thoughts battling in his head, leaving no room for his conscience.

**_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone_**

****"That was cruel, I should make sure he doesn't leave." Lee spoke to himself. He dashed out, and saw Gaara standing on the end of the hallway.

" I apologize, Gaara. I love you...and...you can come back."

Gaara nodded, and walked back, entering Lee's apartment once more.

**_And I know I'll never change my ways, if I don't give you up now_**

****(A/N: How many more discontinued, vague lemon scenes do I have to write?! It's torture! -cries-)

"Gaara. Why did you kiss me on my birthday?"

"It was your present."

**_Its like I can't breathe_**

****"Why?"

"I knew you'd never had one before. Neither had I."

Lee blushed a little, and sat up. Gaara sat up as well. He gazed at the shorter boy in front of him.

**_It's like I can't see anything_**

****"Gaara."

**_Nothing but you_**

****Lee leaned forward and kissed Gaara gently. He knew what it might lead to, but he didn't care.

**_I'm addicted to you_**

****He lost all coherent thought as he opened his mouth a little, and let Gaara put his tongue in.

**_It's like I can't think_**

****Lee thought about stopping, but that kiss made him think otherwise.

**_Without you interrupting me_**

****He couldn't think straight, except for imagining what he could do if he controlled this situation instead of Gaara.

**_In my thoughts, in my dreams_**

****Just about Gaara.

**_You've taken over me_**

****He pushed Gaara over, so he was on top.

**_It's like I'm not me_**

****Then all chance of stopping vanished.

**_I'm hooked on you_**

****He needed more.

**_I need a fix_**

****"G-Gaara." He breathed.

**_I can't take it._**

****"Again!" He pleaded.

**_Just one more hit_**

****"Gaara." He moaned.

**_I promise I can deal with it._**

****_'I can do this. I'm going to be stronger than last time.'_

**_I'll handle it, quit it_**

****"Again!" He screamed.

**_Just one more time, then that's it._**

****"Gaara!"

**_Just a little bit more to get me through this._**

He kissed Gaara again, enveloped in the heat of passion.

**_I'm hooked on you_**

****"K-keep going."

**_I need a fix_**

****"Gaara!"

**_I can't take it_**

****"Once more!"

**_Just one more hit_**

****_'Almost...I'm close.'_

**_I promise I can deal with it_**

****"Gaara...close..."

**_I'll handle it, quit it_**

****"GAARA!" Lee screamed

**_Just one more time, then thats it._**

****One last kiss, and he couldn't hold out.

**_Just a little bit more to get me through this._**

****"I...l-love you...Gaara."

**_It's like I can't breathe_**

****He gazed at his boyfriend yet again, although he was weary.

**_It's like I can't see anything_**

****"Gaara...do you hate me?"

'_I pray he says no.'_

**_Nothing but you_**

****"I take your silence as a yes..."

_'I guess he was just here to use me.'_

**_I'm addicted to you_**

****"Gaara?"

**_It's like I can't think_**

****_'Oh Gaara, I wish you could hear my thoughts.'_

**_Without you interrupting me_**

****He sighed, but was so tired that he forgot Gaara was above him(A/N: Heh, they switched.), and fell asleep.

**_In my thoughts, in my dreams_**

****The last thing he heard before drifting off into sleep were the words 'I love you too', whispered into his ear.

**_You're taking over me_**

****He fell asleep smiling, tears running down his face. He handled his situation, very differently than he normally would've.

**_It's like I'm not me_**

****He assumed Gai-sensei wouldn't mind his newly discovered expression of youth. Although lying would also be new for him, since the few lies he's told, were easily seen through. Change is good for youthful people like himself though, right?

**_It's like I'm not me_**

.:.:.:.Author's Note.:.:.:.

**Oh my gosh, that song never ends! Lol. It was interesting to write though. I'm afraid that was a little OOC. Did you all think so? Well, R&R please. I don't mind flames, but expect a reply if you do. I'm glad people keep reading my fictions, it makes me really happy! -grins- Love to my readers!**

**KantanaAmaya**


End file.
